HideOut
by Sambart
Summary: Takes place during Episode 33! Eiji is searching for Hina but unbeknownst to him, someone is watching his every move.


Title: Hideout  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: Eiji/? Guess! ^_^  
>Rating: K (PG12A? Make you're own choice xD)  
>Synopsis: Takes place during Episode 33! Eiji is searching for Hina but unbeknownst to him, someone is watching his every move.<br>AU: Hope I didn't make too many spelling mistakes! Some of the location has been modified to fit my imagination ^_^ You'll understand what when you read it. It's only minor ^_^  
>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D<br>Other: I suck at stories but hopefully the point I wanted to say/describe is perfect! Enjoy! ^_^

Eiji was search frantically for Hina. She had been kidnapped and taken some where around the amusement park. She just had to be found.  
>He made his way to the GAME FIELD 2. It was quiet, too quiet. And without him noticing, someone was watching his every move from behind a tree.<br>Eiji looked around the place and noticed a large have circle tunnel with a blackout mirror. 'Maybe she's there' he thought and hurried over to the end of the tunnel which was blocked off with cardboard and barrels.  
>With all him might he pushed the barrels out of the way and lifted up the cardboard. It was dark inside, so he took a step in to take a good look. 'Hina?' his whispered.<br>Slowly his footsteps made their way inside the tunnel. It wasn't tall enough to stand so he had to crouch.

Suddenly, he tripped over was seemed to be a brick or something heavy and large enough to stand out and make Eiji fall over it.  
>He fell to the floor which a crash. 'Itai!' he yelled as he clutched his wrist which felt like it had been cut open and blood was pouring out slightly. He twisted his body around so that he could lay on the floor with his back. Heavily breathing, with his eyes closed, he didn't notice nor hear the cardboard be lifted up once more and the person who had been watching him before had, had crept in.<br>Eiji fell silent as soon as he heard these footsteps come very close towards him. He tried to hold his breath and hold still. The footsteps stopped. They felt like there were an arm width away from him and to his left. He heard a foot shift once more, this time left.  
>There was a moment of silent. This whole time Eiji kept his eyes closed, not like he couldn't see anything anyway, it was a pitch black tunnel blocked at both ends. Once again, Eiji moved slowly, this time only with his hand as he stretched out slowly to feel if anything was there. His hand landed on a smooth shoe-shaped surface. 'Boots?' he thought, "definately not Hina...'<p>

Slowly he smoothed his hand up the boot and hit a different fabric, 'denim?' Hina had been wearing denim, but if it was her, why would she stay quiet? Wouldn't she have helped him also.  
>The body attacthed to the boot and jeans shifted and Eiji felt a weight come onto his waist. A short breath escaped him. Unknown to Eiji, this person was now smirking, smiling with delight.<br>Eiji was now beginning to worry; what was going on? what is this person doing? who IS this person?

Eiji flinched as the other persons hand made it's way down his left shoulder and down to his hand, where both hands intertwined with each other. Eiji didn't dare reject incase it lead him to danger.  
>Again, very slowly the other hand of this mysterious person smoothed up Eiji's chest and down his right shoulder this time and took a hold of Eiji's wrist. Eiji let out a gasp of pain for this was the wrist he had cut as he fell earlier. The person lifted up Eiji's wrist.<p>

This confused Eiji even more as he began to feel lips lightly press themselves against his sore wrist in a compassionate and almost healing way. Little kisses took place around his sore wrist.  
>When they stopped Eiji held his breath in anticipate 'what was that for? what's this person doing? what are they GOING to do?' he thought. Now he felt the weight on the waist carry up to his chest as the person began to lightly lie on them as they lifted Eiji's sore wrist and placed it above his head. Eiji's eyes widened, completely and utterly confused and bewildered by what was going 's breaths stopped in their tracks, as a pair of lips began to plae themselves on his. Eiji was confused on what to do and so responded. The kisses began to get quicker and more forceful, as the persons right hand (which was previously intertwined with Eiji's left hand) pushed against Eiji's shoulder, deepening the kiss.<p>

Before Eiji knew it, it was over. The lips removed themselves and the weight on his chest was lifted, but the weight on his waist remained (he now figured out that he person was sitting on him).  
>Now he eventually spoke, 'why are you doing this?'<br>...he got no reply. Moment's passed in silence before the body pressed against his chest again.  
>He felt the other's breath against his neck and ear.<br>Eventually he got a reply 'It's better than Ice Candies isn't it?' said the person, smirking.

Eiji's eyes widened as he now realised who it was.

**DONE!**

haha like it? Comment comment comment! It's been ages since I last wrote a fanfic and it's my first KR fanfic ^_^  
>Hope I satisfied you guys somehow?<br>The alternate ending for this was:  
>'Eventually he got a reply 'This can be our hideout, na?' said the person, smirking.'<br>But I thought using 'ice candies' might give it away =D


End file.
